1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a rechargeable battery for protecting an electrode assembly and a case from an arc generated from a cell fuse.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery is a battery that can be repeatedly charged and discharged. A low-capacity rechargeable battery is used for small portable electronic devices such as a mobile phone, a notebook computer, and a camcorder, and a large-capacity rechargeable battery is used as a power supply for driving a motor such as for a hybrid car.
For example, a rechargeable battery includes an electrode assembly for performing charging and discharging operations, a case accommodating the electrode assembly, a cap plate coupled to an opening of the case, and a lead tab for electrically connecting the electrode assembly to an electrode terminal.
In the rechargeable battery, the lead tab has a fuse formed between a part connected to the electrode assembly and a part connected to the electrode terminal. For example, the fuse melts under a high-voltage condition, such as an external short-circuit, to thus interrupt current.
Arc debris generated when the fuse is operated (melted) may penetrate inside the electrode assembly thereby damaging the electrode assembly or fly into a lateral side or a lower side of the electrode assembly, thereby damaging the lateral side or the lower side of the electrode assembly.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.